


Precision Repairs

by Pixxyofice



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2, coroika - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One of my friends came up with the title hehe, also i wish i could just slap a big "THIS IS FOR COROIKA" tag on this, its been a while but my pals were like "put this on AO3" so i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: Glasses is falling from his high perch for this Octoling that he and his team found on the side of the road, basically.... Why is he so cod damn pretty, especially with his uneven teeth and his...





	Precision Repairs

"It's rather simple, really." Hachi said, tapping his screwdriver on the small gadget he had just repaired. There's a smile on his face, uneven teeth seeming to gleam in the light of the setting sun. His red eyes were bright, and Glasses found his breath getting stuck in his throat, hearts beating in his ears.

"Right. Simple." Glasses said, looking down at the gadget, absolutely not understanding what Hachi just said about it. He pressed his hands against his pants, trying to look anywhere but Hachi's face. "So, how's your team? You're the leader, right?"

Glasses already knew that Hachi was the leader. Hachi told him the moment he formed his team officially. Why did he ask for clarification? He curled his claws into his pants. Stupid. Just like his own team.

Hachi, instead, just chuckled. "They are fine! Nana has been exploring around the camp for more food, and found a nice place. Pony's been in the city a lot, brings good items and updates." He pressed some buttons on the gadgets, small noises and clicks causing Glasses to look up at Hachi's face.

Again, with his breath caught in his throat.

"Afro's been working on items with me, but he does not have the gift for it." Hachi pressed on the side of the gadget, paused, then looked down at it, his big tentacle curling in confusion. "...Seems I messed something up."

"Thought you said it was simple?" Glasses said, a smile curling onto his face. Hachi looked up at Glasses, red eyes narrowing in seeming anger... but a smile on his own lips.

"Simple... to mess up." Hachi responded, before popping open the side with his claws and popping out his screwdriver, glancing down at his gadget again.

Glasses stared down at the gadget, trying to- again- understand what Hachi was doing. His eyes slowly drifted up to Hachi's face again, not even trying to pay attention. Hachi's face, highlighted by the setting sun, his eyes focused on his work, bright and happy. The way his mouth seemed to mouth some words that Glasses couldn't understand as Hachi worked, hands deft and quick.

Glasses lifted his hand slightly, and Hachi looked up at the same time. "Anything wrong?" Hachi asked , and Glasses drew his hand back, hearts pounding again.

"N-No, nothing. Just curious."

Hachi hummed, then looked back down at his gadget.

... Glasses couldn't tease Rider anymore. 


End file.
